peelfandomcom-20200213-history
RF Sessions 17
Tape ; Name *RF Sessions 17 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1992 * One in a series of session mixtapes from Rob F. The sessions are not necessarily recorded in one take, as any missed tracks were added second (or third) time round, so it is not possible to date every mixtape, but where there are sufficient clues this has been done. * Recorded on a TDK D 90 Sessions *Shonen Knife #1, recorded 8th December 1991, first broadcast# 25 January 1992, repeated 03 April 1992. No known commercial release. *Fall #15, recorded 19th January 1992, first broadcast# 15 February 1992, repeated 01 May 1992. Availble on The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004 6xCD Box, 2005 (Castle, CMXBX982) *Hole #1, recorded 19th November 1991, first broadcast 05 January 1992, repeated# 13 March 1992. Available on Ask For It 12", 1995 (Caroline Records, CAROL 1470-2) *Moose #2, recorded 17th December 1991, first broadcast#, repeated 17 April 1992. No known commercial release. *Terminal Hoedown only session, recorded 22nd December 1991, first broadcast# 09 February 1992, repeated 11 April 1992. No known commercial release. *Bang Bang Machine only session, recorded 28th January 1992, first broadcast# 15 February 1992, repeated 02 May 1992. No known commercial release. *Wedding Present #9, recorded 17th March 1992, first broadcast# 02 May 1992, repeated 27 June 1992. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions 6xCD, 2007 (Castle CMXBX 1447) *#inlay says these recordings Tracklisting Side 1 *KLF & Extreme Noise Terror: 3AM Eternal 04 January 1992 *Softhard (软硬天师): 爱在暗中作动时 (translated as 'Love in the Dark Actuation') (LP - 软硬天师 translated as 'Softhard') One Poly 18 January 1992 *Shonen Knife: Chinese Song (session) Last of session 25 January 1992 *Fall: Free Range (session) Oh I do love em '' 15 February 1992 *Fall: Kimble (session) 15 February 1992 *Fall: Immortality (session) 15 February 1992 *Cheeze: 'Dancing Queen (7")' (Bob) 08 March 1992 *Hole: Violet (session) 13 March 1992 *Hole: Forming (session) 13 March 1992 *Hole: Drown Soda (session) 13 March 1992 *Hole: Doll Parts (session) 13 March 1992 *Bra Bomza: Tomato And Onions () Extra Side 2 *Moose: Orange Peel (session) 01 February 1992 *Moose: Hell Is (session) 01 February 1992 *Moose: Ace Conroy (session) 01 February 1992 *Terminal Hoedown: Superwoman (session) 09 February 1992 *snippet of reggae 09 February 1992 *Terminal Hoedown: Fear Eats The Soul (session) 09 February 1992 *Bang Bang Machine: Justine (session) '' 15 February 1992 *Bang Bang Machine: Monkey (session)'' '' 15 February 1992 *Bang Bang Machine: A Charmed Life( session)'' '' 15 February 1992 *Bang Bang Machine: Say It Again Joe (session)'' '' 15 February 1992 *Wedding Present: Flying Saucer 02 May 1992 *snippet of Fall "that usually clears the halls" *Wedding Present: Softly Softly this really is an excellent 02 May 1992 *Wedding Present: Come Play With Me (session) 02 May 1992 *Wedding Present: California (session) 02 May 1992 *Bardots snippet 02 May 1992 File ;Name *RF Sessions 17.mp3 ;Length *1:24:45 ;Other * Recorded by Peel Mailing List member RobF and digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to ... RobF ;Available * Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online